1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for providing power and more specifically to the field of devices for providing power through internal combustion engines. Such engines conventionally include a rotary crankshaft, a rotational to reciprocal connecting rod or arm as well as a plurality of pistons powered through combustion chambers by various powering means such as combustion of petroleum.
This invention more particularly pertains to internal combustion engines of a rotary nature utilizing pistons arranged in various angles with respect to one another to control even an efficient operation of the engine.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art devices have been designed for internal combustion engines of various configurations such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,544 issued Mar. 30, 1965 to J. W. Hughes on Internal Combustion Engines; U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,515 issued May 4, 1965 to N. O. Zurich on an Internal Combustion Engine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,992 issued Jul. 5, 1966 to J. L. Hittell on Reciprocating Piston Engines; U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,982 issued Sep. 27, 1966 to M. Noguchi et al on a Two-Cycle Two-Cylinder Internal Combustion Engine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,743 issued Oct. 11, 1966 to N. B. Kell on a Crankshaft With Floating Crank Throws; U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,095 issued Mar. 28, 1967 to J. L. Hittell on Reciprocating Piston Engines; U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,303 issued Aug. 31, 1976 to A. Baker on Engines And Compressors; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,267 issued Mar. 7, 1978 to H. Schottler on a Fluid Transducer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,108 issued May 25, 1982 to B. Collins on a Radial Engine; U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,611 issued Feb. 10, 1987 to A. Stiller et al on an Oscillatory Motion Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,569 issued Jul. 28, 1987 to A. Stiller et al on an Oscillatory Motion Apparatus; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,313 issued Jul. 25, 1989 to P. Gibbons on a Cruciform Engine.